A Mother's Eyes
by chaserspirit
Summary: An Order of the Phoenix missing moment if you will. As cannon as I can make it. What if Hermione's parent's were invited to the Burrow before everyone moved to Grimmauld Place? Jean Granger's view of her daughters relationship with Ron Weasley.
1. An invitation and a fight

Jean Granger smiled as she watched her daughter run into Ginny Weasley's arms. It was only the second week of Hermione's school holiday and she was back with the Weasley's. This time though, Jean knew that the visit wasn't purely for pleasure. As soon as her daughter had gotten off of the train Jean knew something was very wrong. Hermione looked worn knew something big had happened this year. She knew all about the tri-wizard tournament of course, but this seemed even bigger.

Jean immediately searched for Hermione's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron was right behind Hermione, looking just as awful, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. She panicked for a minute remembering Hermione's many letters stating the dangers of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding when Harry and the Weasley twins got off the train. Harry joined his two friends as the twins bounded to their waiting parents. The three friends stood close and talked in hushed tones. Jean saw Hermione sigh and shake her head while Harry was talking. Harry looked very haggard. The three of them looked less like fifteen year olds and more like worn out adults. She knew that Hermione was friends with one of the most famous wizards in the wizarding world; she just didn't think that it would be as challenging as it was. Jean saw Hermione kiss Harry on the cheek before he joined his unpleasant looking relatives and left the station. Hermione and Ron were left standing together and staring at the ground silently.

"Oi! Little brother! Say good-bye to your girlfriend and let's go. We're not going to stand about all day waiting now are we?" Fred, or was it George Weasley called.

Jean saw Ron and Hermione turn bright red. Ron glared at the offending twin and was going to say something back, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm. They quickly said good-bye with an awkward hug.

The car ride home had been an eventful one. Hermione had told them all about Voldemort coming back. She explained that Harry had fought him off yet again but not without a heavy price. Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, had been murdered. This is what had led to her invitation to The Burrow after only one week of holiday. To Jean's surprise, her and her husband had also been invited by the Weasley's to stay for a few days. Hermione told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk to them about the impending dangers but also just to get to know them better. It seemed like they only chatted on the platform in September and June. Jean thought this was a wonderful idea and agreed. This is what led her to being at The Burrow today watching Hermione greet the Weasley family. Arthur Weasley came to the car to meet her and her husband Richard.

"Welcome to The Burrow! I'll get your trunks don't you worry about that. While you're here actually I wanted to know what exactly is the function of a microweve?" Jean smiled as she recalled Arthur's particular fondness for things from their world.

"Arthur, I hope you're not annoying the Grangers with your microweve talk" Molly called as she walked over. "Hello again Jean, how are you doing? I'm sorry about Arthur, he just received a bewitched microweve at work and is trying to figure it out. "

"A microwave? Well that's very simple" Richard Granger started to explain as the four adults made their way inside.

"I'm doing fine thanks Molly, although I cannot say the same for my daughter. I think this year was very difficult for her" Jean answered as they all walked through the door.

"Yes, Ron as well. I think all three of them had a very hard year. Poor Harry had it the worst. I can't wait until Dumbledore let's us take him. The poor boy shouldn't be left so alone." Molly stopped as they all entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She busied herself making tea for her guests.

"You have such a lovely house and property here Molly, Hermione tried to explain it to me but she really did not do it justice" Jean said smiling.

"Oh, thank-you, it's rather hard to keep it up with so many children but Arthur and I try our best" Molly sighed.

"I think it's wonderful. Thank you again for taking such good care of Hermione. Richard and I really appreciate it. We don't really understand this world, her world. It's good to know she has such good friends to help her along."

"Oh it's nothing! Really!" Molly exclaimed. " She's a very good friend to Ron. I don't think he's ready to admit it just yet but I believe that he has some feelings for your daughter. I think in the coming years they're really going to need to depend on one another. Harry needs them and they need each other."

"You know what Molly?" Jean asked, "I believe that Hermione feels the same way about Ron. Whenever I ask her about school the first that that she mentions is him."

"Well well well, we'll just have to keep an eye on those two this year won't we?"

"Yes, I agree that we will"

* * *

><p>Remembering her conversation with Molly the previous day, Jean watched her daughter and best friend interact. She noticed how in synch they were as they got their breakfast. Hermione buttered three pieces of toast. The first piece was hers, and did not have much butter on it, but the other two pieces she placed on Ron's plate. They contained more butter than hers. Ron was scooping scrambled eggs onto their plates, careful not to let Hermione's eggs touch her fruits. Hermione didn't like when two different groups of food mixed. She found it "revolting."<p>

Jean smiled as she watched the two sit down to their breakfast. She hoped that there would be many many more in their future.

As the two were eating she couldn't help but notice the looks that the two shared. They seemed to hold lot more than what two normal fifteen year olds looks should hold. But when had Hermione ever been normal Jean questioned.

Later that morning Jean found herself and Richard with Arthur Weasley in his "tool shed" as he called it. It was really more of a shed full of oddities. Arthur had a soft spot for non-magical people, or muggles as Jean learned they were called. Arthur needed to know what the microwave was for. Jean didn't mind showing him at all. Arthur was very funny and a genuinely nice man. There was a boyish curiosity that shone through whenever Jean or Richard explained something new to him.

When the two men moved on to the car engine that Arthur had found she knew it was her cue to leave. Richard was a bit of a car enthusiast and he and Arthur would probably be out here all day.

As Jean was walking back to the Burrow she noticed two figures sitting near the pond. Upon closer inspection Jean noticed that it was Hermione and Ron. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Suddenly she saw Ron wipe a tear from Hermione's cheek. She had no doubt that they were blushing furiously. The two of them shared such a deep bond. If the war was as bad as Jean had been led to believe, then the two of them were in it until the end. She hoped that they would be able to support each other when times got tough.

After a boisterous lunch where Ginny was turned into a cannery and back again, Jean decided to go and find Hermione. She was just about to walk into the Weasley's sitting room when the twins hastily exited.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Mrs. Granger" Fred said. "Ron and Hermione are about to go at it."

"I'm surprised it's taken them this long actually." George added. "They're always at each others throats"

"I think their best one was after the Yule Ball. I don't think anyone in the whole school didn't hear that one." Fred smiled as if he was reminiscing about a pleasant occurrence and not a fight between two friends. "Hermione defiantly won that one though didn't she George."

"Oh hands down." His twin answered. "I think she got him with the 'Next time there's a ball ask me first and not as a last resort' line. Brilliant on her part."

"Ah, yes but Hermione is brilliant we all know that. It's just our dear brother who's a little thick" Fred stated.

The twins quickly left leaving Jean a little confused, until she heard the raised voices from the other side of the door.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR PROBLEM RON. I'M ALLOWED TO WRITE MY FRIEND AREN'T I?" Hermione yelled.

"NOT WHEN HE'S GOT MORE THAN FRIENDSHIP ON HIS MIND YOU'RE NOT HERMIONE. YOU KNOW THAT HE WANTED TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS YOU EVEN TOLD ME THAT" Ron bellowed right back at her.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I'M ALLOWED TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH VIKTOR IF I WANT TO. HE WROTE ME RON. DO YOU WANT ME TO IGNORE HIM? WE'RE FRIENDS."

"YEAH, WELL VICKY NEEDS TO GET THE HINT."

"I THINK HE GOT THAT HINT PERFECTLY FINE WHEN I TOLD HIM I'D RATHER SPEND THE SUMMER WITH YOU THAN IN BULGARIA WITH HIM. WHY DON'T YOU EVER LET THIS DROP RON?"

"BECAUSE HERMIONE YOU SAY YOU'RE ONLY FRIENDS BUT THEN YOU GO OFF AND WRITE THESE BLOODY NOVELS TO HIM. WHAT DOES THAT SHOW?"

"YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE. I AM LEAVING"

Jean quickly got out of the way as Hermione stormed out of the room. She was shocked. She had never ever seen her daughter like this before. Jean didn't know that Hermione had it in her to be so feisty. Jean went up the stairs to Ginny's room where sure enough she saw Hermione lying on her cot, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine mum, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you did just get into a big shouting match with Ron. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You heard" Hermione said looking mortified. "I didn't know that you were listening.

"Well sweetie it wasn't too hard to overhear, you two were really going at it."

"We do that a lot."

"Fred and George seem to think it's funny. How come you never told me you and Ron had a row about the Yule Ball?"

"Oh mum, there was just so much going on, with Harry in the tournament and that Skeeter cow trying to ruin our lives it seemed so insignificant after a while. Ron and I made up like we always do and that was that."

Jean looked at her only daughter with a mixture of pride and happiness. Her daughter truly was an amazing girl. "So what did you and Ron row about this time?" she questioned.

"Viktor Krum. Ron always gets so mad when I mention him, so I didn't bother telling him I'd gotten a letter from Viktor. I was answering it when Ron walked in on me, and well you heard the rest." Hermione looked down shamefaced after her confession.

"Hermione, look at me. There is nothing wrong with feeling the way you are" Jean said quietly. "You and Ron have been very good friends for a while, I'm sure he's just looking out for you. There could be another reason as well."

"Looking out for me? But why there's nothing wrong. Viktor is perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about"

"Well sweetie, he could be jealous"

"Jealous? Why? What's there to be jealous of? Viktor and I are just friends. I'm closer to Ron than I ever was to Viktor."

"Well Hermione, I think Ron might fancy you."

At those words Hermione flushed scarlet and she looked down at the ground again.

"No, that's not possible mum, I'm just his bossy know-it-all best friend."

"Sometimes, boys just aren't good at expressing their feelings. Just don't let a silly fight come between you and Ron okay? I know how much he means to you as a friend and you don't want to lose that. Remember what I said okay Hermione."

"Yes mum."

Jean sighed as she left Ginny's room and headed downstairs.

"Oh Jean there you are, Professor Dumbledore has just arrived. He wants to speak to us now" Molly said. "He's waiting for us in the sitting room. Arthur and Richard are already there."

Jean stifled a gasp as she entered the sitting room. The man that stood before he was possibly the most magical person that she had ever set eyes on. Albus Dumbledore was wearing robes of deep blue and was examining a knitting magazine that Molly had left on a pile of yarn.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Granger" Albus Dumbledore said as the two women took their seats. "Very nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, although I'm sure Hermione has told you all about me" Dumbledore chuckled at his last statement.

"Yes, she has actually" Jean smiled.

"Right well, that makes things all the easier. Now all of you are probably wondering why I've gathered you here today." Dumbledore started. "As you know, both of your children are best friends with Harry Potter. This, up until June was only a mild danger to the two of them. Now that Lord Voldemort has returned, they are in considerably more danger than ever before."

At this pause, Dumbledore stopped and looked at the two sets of parents. Jean could feel Richard's hand tighten around hers. What kind of dangers could their daughter be in? She was now more worried than she had ever been before. The most powerful wizard in all of Britain was telling her that her fifteen-year-old daughter was in danger.

"Now, due to Lord Voldemort's return, we have decided to start up the Order of the Phoenix again." Dumbledore continued. "Molly and Arthur have already agreed to join." Dumbledore went on to explain that the Order of the Phoenix was a secret organisation of resistance fighters against Voldemort. He also explained that they would be working by themselves for now, as the Ministry of Magic refused to believe Voldemort had returned. They would be a rogue organisation.

"On that note, this is where your children come in."

"NO! Ron will not be joining the Order. I will not allow any such thing" Molly interrupted. "He's just a boy"

"My dear Molly, of course he won't be invited to join. Only those of age will be allowed to join. Ron and Hermione are much young to be joining the Order. What I wanted to explain is that we need to keep them safe. As the four of you know being friends with Harry thus far has put them in a lot of danger. We need those two protected, for Harry's sake as well as for their own. That is why I am proposing that we move everyone to the new Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. That way each person is protected and safe. I want the Grangers to understand that from this point on Hermione will not be able to give them much information. While at headquarters we want as little information going out into the world as possible.

I wanted to personally assure both of you that Hermione will be safe and sound while under the Orders protection." Dumbledore said inclining his head towards Jean and Richard.

"So what you're saying Professor, is that our daughter is going to go into hiding?" Richard questioned.

"Yes, that is one way of looking at it." Dumbledore answered. "I also wanted to propose protection for the both of you."

"Protection?" Jean looked worried as many different scenarios flashed in her head.

"Yes, and a lot of it seeing as you are muggles. It is important that you have the highest type of security that we can offer you. I want to make sure you are protected. Lord Voldemort will not hesitate to go after you. He would use you to get to Harry. What I will do is cast protective charms around your home and business. It won't interfere with your daily lives or dental practice."

"Oh my well thank-you for keeping us safe." Jean said with gratitude.

"Now I was wondering if I could have a word with Ron and Hermione."

Molly got up to fetch the two teenagers. She returned a few minutes later leading in Ron and Hermione Both of them refused to look at the other, a result of their latest row.

"Ah, wonderful" Dumbledore said at the new arrivals. "Now you two, I want you to promise me that if Harry writes and asks where you are and what you are doing that you do not reveal too much. We shall be relocating to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix next week, and it must stay a secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor" they both answered in unison.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked timidly "Harry is not going to be happy about this. How much can we tell him?"

"Professor?" Ron interrupted. "What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Well Miss Granger, just be prudent. I think it will be okay to tell Harry that you and young Mr. Weasley here are together at the same location, just do not reveal where it is or what you are going to be doing. As for your question Mr. Weasley, I'm sure your mother and father can answer it. I'll let them decide how much information to give you. Now I must be off, I have some Order business to attend to. Molly, Arthur, thank you for your hospitality." With that Albus Dumbledore walked out of the room.

"Mum, dad, what's the Order of the Phoenix?" Ron asked eagerly

"Ron, don't you read?" Hermione responded exasperated. "The Order of the Phoenix was a group created by Dumbledore during the first war against Voldemort. They fought on our side to try and bring him down."

"Dumbledore was here today to ask us to join them. We're all going to be moving to headquarters next week." Arthur said carefully. "It seems like Dumbledore wants to get a head start on fighting Voldemort, seeing as this time, we won't have the support of the ministry"

"Now you two could you please go and get the tea ready? We want to talk to the Grangers for a few minutes alone" Molly said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"I want to know more. So bloody unfair"

"Ron! Language" Hermione chided as they both left the sitting room.

"Jean, Richard, Arthur and I just wanted to assure you that we'll take very good care of your daughter. She's going to be with some of the most skilled witches and wizards in the country." Molly said earnestly looking from Jean to Richard.

"Molly don't you worry one bit, there's a lot we don't understand but we know Hermione will be safe with your family."

Tea was a quiet affair as each was thinking of what Dumbledore had told them. Jean noticed that Ron and Hermione were being especially silent, whether a result of their earlier fight, or the new information that they had just received she was not sure.

It was decided that the Grangers were to stay with the Weasley's for another week. This was to ensure that the protective spells around their home and offices were secure. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was also going to be ready in a week's time.


	2. Flying and Spying

Jean woke up the next day feeling refreshed after a good nights sleep. The Weasley's had magically expanded Percy's bed so that it could easily fit two people. She was beginning to like magic more and more. She got dressed and descended into the kitchen where she found Molly and Hermione. Molly was making breakfast and Hermione was nursing a cup of tea. They seemed to be sitting in a companionable silence. Hermione and Molly always got along well, and Jean was glad that Hermione had a mother figure to look to in the wizarding world. Molly would be able to help her with things that were beyond Jean's wildest imagination.

"Good morning Jean, did you sleep well?" Molly inquired as she flicked her wand at some bacon in a pan.

"Oh yes very well thanks Molly, the bed was very comfortable. It fit us quite well"

"Wonderful to hear, Hermione dear? Would you mind running up and waking up Ginny and Ron? Tell Ginny to wake the twins, I'd send you in there but I'm afraid of what you might find in their room, especially since the explosions have increased this summer."

"Sure, no problem Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she went up the stairs.

"Is she always so pleasant and helpful?" Molly inquired

"I should hope so" Jean laughed "I'm really glad she has you Molly, Hermione may be independent but if she ever needs a mother in the wizarding world I'm glad it will be you"

"Oh Jean" Molly said as she embraced her. "I'm glad she can be here for my kids. She really is a great friend to both Ron and Ginny."

The two women broke apart as they heard footsteps coming down to the staircase to the kitchen.

"Morning mum, smells delicious" George said as he came into the kitchen.

Fred, George and Ginny all tucked into some eggs and bacon just as Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen. Ron looked dishevelled and was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jean watched her daughter as she ate breakfast with the Weasley family and felt strangely at home.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the kids went up to get dressed and start their day, which would probably consist of Quidditch followed by a swim in the pond.

Jean was sitting with Richard and Molly at the table reading The Daily Prophet, which was fascinating her, when she was interrupted by running down the stairs. The culprit of the noise was none other than Ron and Hermione. Ron was pulling a protesting Hermione down the stairs.

"No Ron, I refuse to fly. If I've told you once I've told you-"

"Hermione! A bet is a bet and you lost" Ron teased as he pulled Hermione outside by the wrist

"No, Ron I refuse"

"Stop it Hermione, you are getting on that broom if it's the last thing I do."

Jean decided to take her reading outside so she could see if Ron could persuade her stubborn daughter to get on a broomstick. In order to not draw attention to herself Jean quietly closed the door and headed to a small grove of trees just off of the orchard that the Weasley's used for Quidditch. From the bench in the grove she had the perfect view of Ron and Hermione.

Ron was standing holding two broomsticks and Hermione was facing him with her hands on her hips. It did not look like Ron had been successful in getting Hermione to ride a broom.

"Hermione please just try it. Please" Ron pleaded, "I promise not to let you fall. I swear on the Cannon's that you won't fall."

"No Ron. I've already tried it thank you very much. Anyway don't you remember what happened to Neville when he rode a broomstick?" Hermione replied matter-of-factly

"That was first year, and it was Neville, come on just one lap round the orchard and I'll leave you alone. You lost the bet fair and square so now you need to pay up." At these last words Ron held the broom out to Hermione. She looked at him with questioning eyes but did not take it.

"Hermione, come on, you know I'd never let _anything_ or _anyone _hurt you right?" Ron said seriously, although the tell tale redness of his ears gave away just how nervous he really was reviling his feelings.

Hermione was blushing as she took the broom. The smile on Ron's face made her blush even harder.

"Alright ready to go?"

"Not really, no."

"Hermione!"

"Fine, I'm ready let's just get this over with"

And with that Ron and a shaky Hermione took to the air. Jean watched them soar around the orchard, with Hermione gaining more confidence as she went along. Jean was just getting back to reading the Daily Prophet when Ginny Weasley entered the grove.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Granger. I didn't know anyone was in here." Ginny said brandishing a book.

"Not to worry Ginny, I wanted to get some fresh air so I came out here to read"

"I do the same thing, it was Hermione who actually suggested this place to me. I'd never thought of coming out here to read or get some work done. Not that I do much work in the summer anyway. I mostly stick to playing quidditch with my brothers."

"Do you enjoy living in such a big family Ginny?" Jean enquired after noticing how Ginny had scrunched her nose in disgust at the word brothers

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I like having a lot of people around but it gets lonely being the only girl. I'm glad Ron made friends with Hermione; she's kind of become my older sister. She really helps me out you know?"

"I'm glad she's found a family in the wizarding world. Her father and I always knew she was special, we just never realised how special she was."

"She's one of my best friends, but at first I didn't like her. Oh, no Hermione is very nice it was just I figured..no never mind. It's too embarrassing. I don't know why I started to tell you. Er…I'm going to go now." Ginny was blushing to the roots of her hair as she slowly tried to back out of the groove.

"Ginny? I won't laugh or think it's foolish if you tell me the reason you didn't like Hermione at first. I think it hardly matters now seeing as you two are best friends. There is no harm done and I won't tell her." Jean said as she inclined her head to the spot on the bench beside her.

Ginny, face still pink with a faint blush, hesitantly walked forward and sat down.

"Well, when I first met Hermione, I didn't like her cause I thought that Harry fancied her. I'm actually glad that I was wrong." Ginny said as she pointed to Ron and Hermione who were had abandoned flying and were lying side by side in the orchard.

"Well, if it's any consolation to you, Hermione has always thought of Harry as a brother. I know she cares deeply for him, but as a sibling and nothing more."

"Yeah, I figured that out in second year, when those three were in their third year. Ron and Hermione fought so much that year about their pets that Hermione didn't have anyone to really confide in and we became much closer. Not that it matters now; I mean I have a boyfriend. Harry's just one of my friends. I mean I never said I fancied him in the first place. He's just Harry."

Jean just smiled at Ginny as she awkwardly concluded her denial. Hermione had told her all about Ginny fancying Harry, the problem according to Hermione was Harry. He didn't really notice that Ginny was more than just his best mates sister. Ginny had opened her book and had begun to read which gave Jean the perfect opportunity to observe Ron and Hermione. The two of them were now sitting beside each other with their shoulders touching. Jean saw Hermione lean her head onto Ron's shoulder.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?'

"Thanks for trying to teach me how to fly. You're a good teacher once you stopped trying to knock me off my broom."

"Thanks Hermione."

Jean got up and decided that she had been eavesdropping enough for one day. She bade Ginny goodbye and made her way to the house to see if she could help Molly with anything.


	3. Good Friends

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has put my story in his or her favourites or alerts it really means a lot to me. I'm really trying to update more often now that the semester is over. Let me know if you want Jean to interact with a particular Weasley or any sort of scene you want included and I'll try my best to do that. Sometimes it's hard to find a good way to keep everyone in character and the story flowing._

_With that please enjoy chapter three! _

_-CS _

_All characters etc belong to Jo Rowling. I just like to borrow them. _

Jean walked into the house and was confronted with a strange scene. Molly had her wand out and was pointing it at a tall red haired man with a ponytail and fang earring.

"No, Mum honestly my hair is fine" the man protested.

"Bill it is much, much too long, it's almost as long as your sisters" Molly argued.

"I highly doubt that, Ginny hardly ever gets her hair cut"

"Would you let me do a little trim at least?"

"No mum!"

"Oh, Jean dear, I didn't see you there" Molly said flustered as she turned around. "This is my oldest son Bill. Bill this is Jean Granger, Hermione's mum."

"Bill Weasley, nice to meet you Mrs. Granger" Bill said as he shook her hand. Jean remembered hearing about Bill from one of Hermione's letters home last year. She knew he worked in Egypt for the wizarding bank, he had been head boy at Hogwarts and Ron really admired him. Jean could understand why Ron would look up to Bill. He had an easy air about him and yet he seemed very trustworthy.

"Bill has just come back from Egypt to help the Order. He'll be visiting here every so often. It'll be good to have the family closer together, especially in times such as now." Molly continued as she pointed her wand at some knives, which began to chop some potatoes.

"So where is everyone?" Bill inquired

"The twins are up in their room doing Merlin knows what, Ron and Hermione are out in the orchard flying and Ginny is also outside reading." Molly answered.

"Alright I'm going to go see them, it was nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." Bill exited the door just as Richard walked in.

"Hello ladies, I've just been down to the village to make some phone calls. Jean our practice is doing fine without us, Martin and Benny are handling things beautifully while we're away. I also stopped in at the local hobby shop and got some things that I think Arthur would enjoy." Richard pulled out a car magazine, a lighter and a pack of light bulbs. "I'm going to put these in the shed then I'll be back in for lunch.

Molly and Jean shook their heads as Richard retreated to the shed. Jean was glad that Arthur and Richard were getting on so well. They always managed to sneak in some time in Arthur's shed together. From what she had overheard, Jean guessed that the two men were in the process of building something.

Jean helped Molly prepare the lunch by putting out place settings and cutlery. Molly told her not to bother trying to help with the food, it was much faster to do it magically. Truth be told, Jean was still in awe of all the magic she had seen in just two short days. Hermione had always told her how useful and practical magic was and now she was finally seeing it for herself.

After another boisterous lunch, where thankfully nobody got turned into a bird, Jean found herself sitting with Hermione in the sitting room. Hermione was reading her charms book from last year in order to stay current on all her spells.

"So Bill is back to help with the Order, that must mean things are getting worse." Jean said wearily looking to Hermione.

"Yes, I expect it does." the younger girl said as she put down her book. "He had a really great job as a cursebreaker in Egypt, he wouldn't give that up for deskwork if things weren't getting bad."

Jean noticed how Hermione's brow had furrowed when she finished speaking. She knew this was a sign that Hermione was worried.

"What are you worried about Hermione darling?"

"Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"Well he's going to be so angry at Ron and I for not telling him anything, and Cedric Diggory was just murdered in front of him and he's stuck alone with his horrible aunt and uncle who treat him like dragon dung. It's not fair." Hermione finished with tears in her eyes.

Jean pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. Because Hermione was so intelligent, sometimes it was easy to forget that she really was just a child. She had her own worries and fears just like a regular fifteen-year-old girl. Hermione had begun to softly cry into Jean's shoulder when suddenly there were footsteps outside the sitting room.

"Hermione?" Ron called. "Where are you? I just got a letter from Harry"

Hermione raised her head and said in a slightly watery voice "In the sitting room Ron."

Ron entered and raised an eyebrow at Hermione who was still wrapped in Jean's embrace. He seemed uncertain whether to continue or not.

"Ron? The letter from Harry?" Hermione reminded him as she freed herself from her mothers comforting hug. Once Hermione had settled into a comfortable position, Ron began to read the letter.

_ Dear Ron and Hermione, (yes Hermione, I know you're there.)_

_What is going on? I haven't gotten a scrap of news from either of you two since your first letters. The muggles have been unbearable as usual. There's been no news on Voldemort or Cedric's murder. The Prophet is usually better than this. I don't get what they're trying to hide. Voldemort is back and nobody is saying anything. Not even a headline on the muggle news. I need some explanations and I want them now. Something is going on._

_ Harry _

"Well, Harry has one thing right, something is going on" Ron finished. "Hermione, how are we supposed to answer this?"

"I don't know. I still think it's a bad idea to keep him in the dark about all this" Hermione said rising to go stand beside Ron.

Jean observed the two friends standing there worrying. It really was touching how much they cared for each other. Harry was clearly upset and the two of them needed a solution.

"I'll go get some parchment and a quill and we can write an answer together." Hermione got up and left the room.

Ron stood awkwardly under Jeans gaze, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Jean decided to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Ron? Why don't you come sit on the couch?" Jean asked. "I'll move to the chair so that when Hermione get back you two can start on the letter to Harry."

"Oh, thanks Mrs Granger" Ron said as he took a seat on the couch. "I hope Harry isn't too angry with us. He just gets in these moods sometimes you know? I think Cedric dying really upset him. Course he would never tell me or Hermione about it, but we can see it."

"I think it's really sweet how much you and Hermione care for Harry. You two are really great friends."

Ron's ears turned red at Jean's compliment just as Hermione walked in the room with parchment and a quill.

"Okay, I think we should start off by saying that we're sorry" Hermione began after she had unrolled the parchment.

"As if Harry is going to want to hear that. I think we should just tell him," Ron grumbled.

"No Ron we-"

"I know, I know, we can't tell Harry anything. Dumbledore's orders."

Jean watched as the exchange continued and marvelled at how well her daughter and her best friend fed off each other. Ron would think of the general ideas of the letter and Hermione would put them into words. It was quite beautiful how well they worked together. Jean smiled and returned to her book as the two best friends continued their letter.

"Done" Hermione said about ten minutes later. "I think we've said enough so Harry doesn't get angry, but we didn't reveal anything"

"I'll go get Pig and send this off" Ron said as he got up and gathered the letter.

"Mum?" the sound of Hermione's voice snapped Jean out of her thoughts.

"Yes Hermione dear?"

"Thanks for being so understanding, I know it's hard with you not being magical and all, but you and dad have always been so good to me."

"Oh darling" Jean said as she got up and once again wrapped Hermione in her arms. "You're the best daughter anyone could ask for, even if we don't understand a lot about your world, we know that there are people in it who love and care for you."

With that Jean let Hermione go and join Ron and Ginny who were calling her to join them in a game of exploding snap in the kitchen.

At dinner Jean learned about the second to last Weasley child that she had yet to meet. Arthur had received a letter at work that day from Charlie saying that he was going to come back from Romania for a few weeks to help sort things out with the Order. According to Molly, Charlie would be arriving tomorrow evening.

After the meal Jean and Richard decided to take a walk around the Weasley's property. Between being cooped up in Arthur's shed and running to town to check on the practice, Jean had hardly gotten to talk with Richard since they arrived at The Burrow a day earlier.

"Beautiful place isn't it?" Richard remarked as they strolled around the pond.

"Yes, I can really understand why Hermione likes it here" Jean answered peacefully. "There's just something so, so magical about it all."

"Yes, there most certainly is."

"So what have you and Arthur been doing in that shed of his?" Jean questioned leaning into Richard.

"Well, don't tell Molly, but Arthur has got his hands on another car, and he wants to try and make it fly again, I've been helping him make the car run normally again, before he puts the magic spells on it." Richard chuckled. "Magic spells Jean! Who would have thought five years ago we'd be strolling around Devon talking about magic spells."

"I know, it's amazing, our daughter is amazing. We're not the only ones to think so either, look." Jean inclined her head to the right where Ron and Hermione were walking quietly together.

"Do you think they're more than friends?" Richard inquired as he took his wife's hand.

"No, I think they're best friends who are too afraid to cross the line. I don't think they're even aware about how the other feels right now."

Jean observed how Ron looked at Hermione while she spoke; she also noticed the blush on her daughters face as Ron made her laugh once again. Just seeing the two of them together and happy in this uncertain time made Jean smile.

"I think we're going to have to get to know Ron Weasley a little better" Richard remarked as they headed back to The Burrow.


	4. Changes and New Arrivals

The next morning Jean decided that she would take a walk to the village. Richard and Arthur decided not to accompany her because Arthur had just received a new piece for the car they were working on. Due to the present climate Jean knew she couldn't travel alone and therefore ended up walking to the village with Bill, Ron and Hermione.

Jean was walking along side Bill and decided to find out more about the oldest Weasley child.

"So Bill, Hermione tells me you work for the bank breaking curses" Jean began.

"Yeah, I do, it's a very exciting job although not so much now given You-Know-Who being back and all. The goblins aren't taking sides in the war, yet. I think Dumbledore can probably persuade them to come to our side." At this Bill glanced sideways at Jean "I know all this war talk must be scaring you Mrs. Granger, but please don't worry. Hermione will be well taken care of here, I know that we think of her as family and we Weasley's will do anything to protect our family."

"Thank-you Bill, it means a lot" Jean sighed wearily and continued, "I can't say I knew just how bad things were in this world. Hermione would tell me, but now living it and feeling it all around me I just don't know how she does it."

"I think having her best friends around really help her out." Bill said pointing up ahead to Ron and Hermione who had just dissolved into hysterics.

When they reached the village of Ottery St-Catchpole Bill and Ron took the lead as tour guides, allowing Jean to walk alongside her daughter. The two brothers were excellent tour guides and would often point out small traces of the magical world that existed right inside the muggle village.

The tour ended at a small café that the Weasley's liked to frequent when the visited the village. Upon walking in Jean knew immediately why the family liked this place so much. It was a mishmash of different furniture with tables scattered haphazardly throughout the small space.

"The owner of this place is a wizard," Ron said in an undertone while Bill was ordering their drinks. "Dad knew him from Hogwarts, this is where most of the wizarding families in the area come to meet every so often."

"How many magical families are you?" Jean inquired

"I know of about five but Dad reckons the number could be as high as nine"

"Wow I'd love to meet them someday," Hermione said wistfully

"Keep hanging around us and I'm sure you'll come across them eventually" Bill interjected as he handed everyone their tea and some biscuits.

"I think Charlie is going to arrive soon." Bill continued. "We shouldn't spend too much time here if we want to get home in time to see him arrive."

"Charlie's always a laugh, I remember one time Fred and George tried to turn his hair green but he grabbed them both and they ended up hanging upside down from the roof of the broom shed." Ron reminisced fondly. " Course mum was furious but Ginny and I thought it was funny."

Once everyone was done their tea the group decided to head back to the Burrow. Jean smiled fondly as they approached the crooked house. She knew that no matter what happened in the wizarding world, Hermione would always be welcome with the Weasley's. Upon entering they found Molly ordering an unhappy Ginny around the kitchen. They were preparing for Charlie's arrival.

"Ah you lot are back, Ron go out back and set up the chairs and tables, we'll be eating outside since we have so many people with us" Molly said as she waved her wand at some vegetables.

"But mum, it's not even lunch time yet, why should I have to set up the chairs for dinner?" Ron complained

Jean saw Hermione could sense the danger and quickly jumped in to save a fight between Ron and his mother.

"I'll help you Ron, let's go out and set them up so that we can maybe play some quidditch with Ginny when she's done" Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's arm and led him out the door. Hermione led a reluctant Ron into the yard. Jean could hear him complaining the whole way.

"Anything I can do to help Molly?" Jean inquired as she turned back to the bustling kitchen.

"Jean I wouldn't think of it. You're our guests. Make yourself at home and comfortable. I have things under control here." Molly cocked her head at her wand as she waved it towards a large turkey. Just then Fred and George came thundering down the stairs sporting large boils on their faces.

"Mum, we er…need some help." Fred said as another boil sprouted on the tip of his nose.

Molly jumped in surprise as she saw her two sons.

"Boys what have you done to yourselves!"

"Fred tried to curse me so I deflected it back to him and then this happened" George explained hastily.

"No more playing around you two. Charlie will be here any second. Here put this paste on and go out and help Ron and Hermione with the tables and chairs." Molly brandished her wand at a tub of paste on one of the kitchen cabinets. Jean noticed that one of the twins had pocketed a vile with some extra paste. She decided to keep a close watch on them at dinner least her food disappears.

Jean decided to follow the twins outside to see how the table set up was going. Ron and Hermione were just putting the last two chairs at the table when she walked out. Fred and George had predictably disappeared.

"Did Fred and George ever come out and help you two?" Jean inquired as she sat down in one of the newly placed chairs.

"No we haven't seen them all day" Ron frowned. "They've been keeping to themselves this summer which is unusual."

"What's unusual" came a voice from behind them.

"Charlie" Ron turned and grinned widely as his brother stepped over the small fence.

Jean noticed that Charlie was shorter and had a stockier build than Ron or Bill. His red hair was cut in a short crew cut, probably so it didn't catch fire.

"Good to see you Ronnie" Charlie grinned back as he reached over for Ron.

"Gerrof me" a struggling Ron pleaded as Charlie embraced him and ruffled his hair.

"Ah you must be Hermione" Charlie said as he released Ron and greeted Hermione.

"Nice to finally meet you" Charlie said as he extended a calloused hand towards her.

"Jean Granger" Jean offered her had as Charlie turned to her. "Nice to meet you. I've heard quite the exciting stories from your mother." Jean recalled how Molly had sat over tea the first day and they were discussing all her children and Charlie had garnered the most discussion besides Ron. From what Jean had learned Charlie was a dragon trainer in Romania. He was in a very dangerous profession, and had been burned many times. Jean was fixated on the fact that dragons were actually real. She had to get used to the world that her daughter was a part of.

Charlie laughed loudly "Ah, good ol' mum. Probably exaggerated them all. It's really not that bad."

He had an easygoing manner about him that made Jean instantly comfortable.

"So where's everyone else? I'm surprised Fred and George aren't out here with you lot" Charlie inquired as he started to walk towards the house.

"That's what I was just saying" Ron continued as they all followed Charlie into the house. "They've been spending an awful lot of time holed up in their room this summer, and the explosions have only gotten worse."

"Charlie" Molly exclaimed as she held him tight. How are you? Got any new burns? I found a great remedy in Witch Weekly, used it on the twins just last week."

"Mum, please let go, I'm fine. I haven't had a bad burn in a while I'm much better at avoiding the angry dragons.

Ginny, go get your father and Richard, tell them Charlie is here. Ron did Fred and George ever help you and Hermione with the table? Never mind now could you just find them?" Molly bustled around the kitchen trying to get the dinner preparations all finished.

Jean noticed that Bill and Charlie were talking in hushed tones, unnoticed by their bustling mother. The brothers behaviour did not seem to rouse the attention of their bustling mother, but from their strained facial expressions, Jean could tell that their discussion was anything but pleasant.

That night Jean felt warmth that she had never felt before while sitting out on the lawn at the big sprawling table full of chattering redheads. The food was delicious and she made sure to compliment Molly many times throughout. Jean observed her daughter listening closely to a conversation between Charlie and Bill. The two brothers had still not lost their air of secrecy and Jean noticed Arthur shooting them warning glances over his plate of food. Once all the dinner dishes were cleaned up everyone still sat around talking and eating dessert in the warm night air. Jean noticed that the two oldest Weasley boys and their father had snuck away from the table and were nowhere to be seen. She then noticed Hermione whispering quickly to Ron who seemed to grow more and more upset with every word she said. Jean decided to walk over and see if she could help.

"Anything I can do you two?" Jean inquired as she took Bill's vacated seat.

"Not really mum" Hermione sighed. "We just wish the Order would tell Harry what is going on.

"Now now none of this talk out in the open, Harry will be fine, Dumbledore promised us that" Molly said with finality as interrupted and cleaned up their dessert plates with a swish of her wand.

As the night grew darker, Jean leaned closer towards Richard and thought about how much their world had changed in just five short years. Hermione was no longer going to be a dentist, but instead have some sort of magical career in this new and dangerous world.


End file.
